A switch contact arrangement of this type is described in German Patent Application No.35 39 786 1. The mounting arms are components of a mounting bracket dimensionally matched with a holding body for the contact levers. While this is a construction containing only metallic parts, switching contact arrangements, composed of a combination of molded plastic parts and metallic parts, are also known. In either case, these switch contact arrangements are dimensioned for a given number of contact levers. Therefore, for a series of low voltage circuit breakers including a plurality of rated currents, an equal number of different movable switch contact arrangements would be required.